story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah
This article is about a bachelorette named Sarah due to Cosmonity's naming error. For the female character with the same English Dub name who appears in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns, see Ayane Otonashi on external wikia. Sarah (しおり Shiori) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Her original name was Sandra, but was renamed due to a naming error by Cosmonity USA. However, due to another localization error, the new name Sandra was also taken by another bachelorette who already had that name. A quiet fortune-teller who lives alone in her house. Sarah prefers to keep to herself, and rarely leaves her home. Most of her leisure is telling fortune and sometimes walking around Engelstein Fields. At the beginning of game, Sarah left Privaria to study alchemy. In order to bring her back to town, construct the Fortune House by bringing 70 Amethyst, 42 Moonstone, 3 Philosopher Stone, 21 Blue Rose, and 7 Poison Mushroom. Once constructed, the Fortune Shop will be available as a Blueprint where her house will be built in Engelstein Fields. She can tell the Player's fortune for 500 Cash. When telling a fortune, her house disappears and she and the recipient are surrounded by stars, or what Sarah calls the Dreamy Stars. Sarah lives at her own house located in Engelstein Fields. She rarely ventures outside from her area. If the weather is Rainy, Sarah will not leave her house at all. She can tell the player's fortune anytime except on festival days. After the player marries Sarah, she will move in with them. However, she will still visit her previous home almost every day. On Mondays, she takes shorter visits inside Primrose Private Academy admiring the books. If the weather is Rainy, she won't leave your house at all. After Sarah marries Jan, her schedule will be the same as when she was single. 1st Symbol Event *Primavera Lake District *10:00 to 12:00 *Sunny weather *Sarah has 10,000 SP or more Sarah is looking around the lake for gems again, and asks if the player can help her today. She thinks the protagonist could be useful. Choice 1: Help out. Result: +2000 SP The two of them go into mine and look around. Sarah thinks that the geyser in mine is amazing. Not everyone gets to see it up close. She is glad to know that the player feels the same way. When the two of them exit the Mine, Sarah was able to collect a lot of gems because of the player. She hopes that the protagonist will help her again someday. (The player will Lake District after event is over) Choice 2: Go home. Result: -1000 SP The Player turns to leave, and Sarah threatingly asks why the Player is not going to help her. As the Player runs off in fear, she shouts at the Player that they will regret this later. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Primavera Lake District *13:00 to 16:00 *Sunny weather *Sarah has 20,000 SP or more *You must have seen Sarah's 1st Symbol Event Sarah appears to be very interested in the large rock at Lake District. She is glad that you have stopped by because she wants to ask a question. Choice 1: Listen. Result: +2000 SP Sarah asks a lot of questions about the rock, and finds it strange that this giant rock is just sitting here by the shore. Her fortune-teller's intuition tells her that there's something about this rock. The player explains that the only thing this rock for is to gather seaweed. Sarah is a little disappointed that her intuition was wrong. She admits that everyone has day-off's and she shouldn't let it bother her. Choice 2: Don't listen. Result: -2000 SP Sarah is annoyed that the player is ignoring her. She chases them away. ---- Sub Event: Ring Confession The player must give Sarah a Ring before to see the rest of her symbol events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Sarah must have 30,000 SP or more. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Sarah's room at her house *9:00 to 11:00 *Sunny weather *Sarah has 40,000 SP or more *You must have seen Sarah's 2nd Symbol Event Sarah is busy organizing and cleaning her belongings. The player inquires about the stuffed panda bear that she has in her room, so Sarah tells them the bear is their travelling companion. Choice 1: Yep, it's weird. Result: -3000 SP The Player has insulted her honor, therefore Sarah asks them to leave. Choice 2: It must be important to you. Result: +3000 SP Sarah explains a long time ago when she was treasure hunting in a cave when the whole place caved in on her. Suddenly out of nowhere, the stuffed bear fell down onto her head and cushioned her from the debries. It is a mystery what that stuffed bear was doing in the cavern but she doesn't want to question fate. The bear has been her travelling companion ever since. Telling this story indicates that Sarah has trust with the player. She expects that the protagonist will not tell anyone else. ---- 4th Symbol Event Requirements: Go to bed on 20:00 or later on a sunny day upon reaching 40,000 SP or more with Sarah. The previous symbol events must be seen, and you are going steady with her. Upon waking up in morning, Sarah will stop by the player's house asking if he would like to have dinner with her later. If the player accepts, she will ask him to meet her in Cappuccino Bar at 16:00. Not showing up or declining her request will result in losing 4000 Symbol Points. When the player arrives, the two of them will sit near the waterwheel. Sarah finds socialising difficult, and says the player should feel honoured that he gets to spend time with her. Choosing the positive answer will reward +5000 XP with Sarah. At the end of evening, they will then go home. The wedding will take place at school grounds one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mr. Ulrich will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over, the player returns back into their house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, Sarah's children will have pale blonde hair, violet eyes, light skin. As a baby, the boy will wear green clothing while the girl will wear orange clothing. Although Sarah does not initially have a rival, she obtained one later with a StreetPass connection. The rival for Sarah is Jan. After Jan and Sarah are married, the two of them will eventually end up with a son named Dirk. 'Navigation' Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelorettes